The Way We Were, The Way We Stay
by Svetlana Morealt
Summary: In the underwater facility, Chris is the one to inject himself with the C-Virus. Trapped in a continuous struggle against his own mind, he willingly sacrifices his life to save Piers, who takes his place in his absence. However, months later Chris is found unexpectedly, and he isn't pleased with his survival. Piers fights to help change that. Nivanfield, AU prompt from tumblr.


**A/N: I always find it interesting to fiddle around with what if scenarios. c: This prompt was from another anonymous user over on tumblr. They said it was inspired heavily by my other fic; Not A Monster, Don't Feel Shame. It's not at all necessary to read that if you haven't, just letting everyone know in the case that they notice the similarities. c:**

* * *

Piers knew he should have been more careful. He was a sniper, trained to observe every situation with a keen eye. His reaction time was nearly flawless, but all it took was one mistake, one slip up on his own part and everything went to hell.

Shortly after Chris and Piers had slipped under the door with Haos at their heels, the large beast sent a flailing limb that reached in the ace's direction. He should have been quicker, should have acted on his own instead of allowing Chris to push him out of the way. The moment he'd heard the agonized cry from his Captain, Piers had shot to his feet and opened fire on the thing hoping to free the other man. Between the sound of gunfire, the sniper could hear the sickening cracks and bone shattering crunches from where Haos held Chris dangling by a single arm, threatening to tighten its grip until the limb was reduced to mush.

It seemed like anything Piers did only pissed the monstrosity off. With a swing of its massive limb, it had thrown Chris far across the room where his back collided with metal. The muscled frame slid down the surface on impact with a scream as he was impaled at the arm by a pointed shard.

Piers felt his heart twist into a knot at the sound even while his feet carried him in rushed steps toward the older man. "Chris!"

"Argh, Piers no! Stay back!"

Chris grunted, free arm reaching over with shaking fingers that grasped around the metal pierced through his flesh. It was stuck, he couldn't move and Piers kept coming closer... No, the sniper should have listened, should have obeyed. He could have used the distraction to save himself and get help... _Somehow_.

But Haos released an outcry as it threw a heavy crate toward the sniper that Piers had just barely avoided, allowing the thick metal to come crashing toward Chris where it pinned his arm to the wall.

Piers hurried in his movements after he heard the second scream from his Captain that tore holes into his heart, only to be snatched up within an iron grip of Haos. Slowly, the oversized hand began to tighten around him and all he could do was helplessly pound at it with his own fist to no avail as it started to suck away his oxygen.

It couldn't end like that, they couldn't die there! Chris needed help, but Piers couldn't _move_, he couldn't get away!

Too distracted by the fingers around him, Piers didn't hear Chris pull himself free from the wreckage. He didn't see the Captain as he dragged himself across the floor to clutch the needle that he'd taken from the case that Ada woman had been carrying. Chris hesitated only a moment before he stabbed it into his shredded flesh, where the infection took its hold immediately. A new arm, thick and electrified with heavy deformity. It would have to suffice long enough...

It wasn't until a shimmering light enveloped the creature holding Piers that he realized he could breath again, and that he'd been dropped to the ground. Hazel eyes immediately searched the area, frantic in their desperation until they landed on Chris. Piers could have sworn he'd felt his heart stop completely at the sight, and he couldn't push aside the wonder; what did Chris do to cause it? Had he really gone so far as to use the C-Virus for their own benefit?

Haos curled in on itself, forming a protective cocoon over its slimy gray skin. It gave them a few moments, _just_ a few, and Piers could hardly force himself to move the longer he stared at Chris. "Captain! How could you- _Why_?" He watched the older man, how his chest heaved with every breath that had visible tremors of pain spreading throughout his body. Chris couldn't die, not to some damnable virus! Not after everything they've done!

There was a crack, and Haos had begun to reemerge from the chrysalid. The sound had them both turning as the thick layers were peeled open and left to crumble.

Everything seemed like a blur from there.

Running and shooting, dodging and rolling. It all went by so fast. The pieces that were easy to remember had been each time Haos recreated its cocoon in and attempt to regenerate itself. Chris was always the one to break it, uttering words under his breath to keep him going and keep him sane.

_"I can... Do this!"_

_"We're not done yet! Just a little longer..."_

_"I'm in control. I have to stay in control..."_

It broke the sniper's heart into thousands of shards every time he'd heard the pained voice of his Captain, trying so hard not to lose his own mind.

It wasn't until Haos had toppled over that they believed they had finally won, even if the victory wouldn't last while the facility began to shake around them. Piers sprinted through the shallow water to reach his Captain's side as the other man openly wailed in agony. Deft hands extended to clutch at the larger frame in an attempt to keep Chris steady on his feet.

"_Nngh_... Had to be done, Piers. The B.S.A.A... You-" The words died off at the emergence of another scream, and Piers held tight to his beloved Captain with one hand over his arm and the other at the remnants of his ruined vest, his weapon temporarily thrown across his back so he could grasp onto Chris' larger build.

"I know, Captain... But you... Chris, you shouldn't have-... It's my fault. I wasn't careful and that thing-" Piers was rambling now, searching for words far out of his reach. Chris was hurting, mutated and horribly disfigured; all because he had chosen to save Piers. It wasn't right, it had been Piers who swore to watch over his Captain - it should have been him, not Chris!

Chris reached out with his good arm to place his shaking hand over the younger man's shoulder. "It's okay, Piers... It's okay." He tried to reassure the sniper, even as his body trembled under the painful spasms of electricity that coursed down the length of his arm. "You need to... _Ahh_, get out of here... _Ngh_, go back to the B.S.A.A..." He heaved, grasping a fistful of the fabric over the sniper's shoulder under his palm. "Take my pla-"

"No!" Piers cut him off before he could finish, not wanting to hear any of it. "We're going back together, Chris."

The Captain shook his head roughly, sending the world into a spinning mass that disoriented him. "I can't do that, Piers. One... One last order, soldier." He pulled the younger man closer, mismatched eyes riddled with pain as he looked to the ace. "Take that rifle. Use it. You finish this before I lose control, and then you get the hell out of here." His tone was stern, displaying his stature as Captain through the strength behind it even under the constant agony.

Hazel widened at the order in disbelief. Chris couldn't have possibly expected him to be able to carry through with it. Piers furrowed his brow, defiant. It wasn't the first time he disobeyed a direct command, and the current situation gave him more than enough reason to do it again. "There's no chance of that happening," Determination marked his voice in layers. "You can yell at me for not listening after we get home."

"Piers-"

"You can fight through it." Piers would never pull the trigger on his Captain, not while he was still there in his right mind. The sniper held his ground.

Chris glanced behind Piers toward the exit, which suddenly seemed so far away. A heavy exhale passed through his lips as his gaze returned to hazel, "If something happens, Piers... If I can't..."

"If you turn," Piers spoke with an understanding. "Which you won't." Piers would make sure Chris came home, just like after Edonia. The man had been through so much already, it couldn't end in a place like that.

Chris resigned, seeing no way past his lover's stubbornness. He gave a single nod that the ace returned, and just like that they were moving again. Chris would constantly fall behind, reduced to limping under the pain of the infection, and Piers would never stray too far ahead. When they reached the thick barriers that blocked their way as the platforms began to crumble at their backs, it was Chris who again had saved both their lives with the currents of electricity that blasted through the slimy cover and paved the way to freedom.

On their way to the pods, Chris had finally collapsed, too overwhelmed by the infection to continue on his own. Piers, always the good soldier and caring lover, stopped immediately to return to his side. Chris groaned in protest as the younger man attempted to help him, "Piers, forget it! You need to get out of here!" His body was gradually weakening, he was becoming more and more of a burden. Still, Piers refused to listen and forcefully tugged him to his feet with all the strength he could muster. "Not without you, Captain." The words came out through clenched teeth as Piers sought to carry most of Chris' weight, and the older man was far from light.

Chris was slowing them down, too hurt and too far gone. He never wanted Piers to bring him along, not in his current condition. He couldn't keep his hold on reality for much longer...

When they finally reached the pods, Piers had guided him to rest against a wall. Weak in his knees, Chris immediately collapsed into a sit as Piers fiddled with the controls. The facility shook around them, informing them just how close they were to dying should they spend any further time there.

The console beeped, and the sniper backed himself away to hover near his lover. "See? We're almost in the clear, Captain. Come on," Piers insisted as he helped Chris back to his feet. The ace went to step toward the pod, only for the Chris to clutch a hold over the front of his vest and pull him closer where he nearly stumbled and knocked them both over. Chris used what little strength he had left to keep them upright as he dipped his head forward to join them at the lips. Piers tensed for a moment, surprised, but even as the facility began to crumble around them he found himself responding. Hazel slid closed as a tongue prodded against his own, sharing trails of saliva between them.

Chris wanted to say he was sorry, that Piers would be okay and move on. But he couldn't find the words, voice trapped in his own throat as the infection painfully spread itself through his system. His actions spoke for him, the kiss deep, yet tender. _Loving_. Piers should have known something was wrong. As they moved to part, Chris raised his good arm and in one quick movement, he extended it to the side of his lover's face. Piers crumpled into a heap, safe within the pod and fully unconscious. Chris didn't want to have to do it, but the sniper would have been too stubborn otherwise.

With a last regretful look as the doors slid closed, Chris turned toward the controls and prepared to launch the pod on its way.

He hoped that Piers could find the will to forgive him.

* * *

Sore.

Piers felt his cheek throb as he came to with a soft groan, hazel eyes fluttering until they were able to fully open themselves. Piers rolled to his stomach where he pushed himself to his hands and knees, still in a slight daze without a clue about what had happened. The last thing he remembered was Chris pulling him close, kissing him, and then-

_No!_

Piers sprung to his feet, frantic as he glanced behind him to search the pod for the older man... But Chris was gone, no where in sight where he could find him. Piers nearly collapsed back to the floor at the realization. Chris had... He...

Piers swallowed and turned toward the opened door of the pod to look out over the vast span of water. He was alone. "Chris..." His voice hardly sounded like his own. His Captain, his lover - he had sacrificed himself to save Piers, to make sure that the ace would get out alive. After everything they had been through, everything they did together... It ended so abruptly. Piers had spent six months searching for his Captain, only to bring him back to face a cruel fate like that. They could have made it out! If only Chris had come with him, gave it a chance!

Nimble fingers curled inward to form a fist, and Piers slammed it into the wall of the pod with an outcry. Chris was gone. _Dead_.

He was never coming home.

Piers paced around the length of the pod, trying to give strength back to his legs that nearly crumbled under his own weight. His hands raised with his palms rested over his eyes, an attempt at preventing the formation of water behind them. Chris _couldn't_ be gone! He was a hero, a savior, a legend; unbeatable, _invincible_. Yet, the evidence was there with the Captain's absence. Chris didn't think he could fight the mutation, and thus gave his own life so that Piers would remain safe.

The swish of blades cut through the air off in the distance, the sound of a helicopter on its way. Piers had hardly noticed it as his hands lifted from his eyes to comb through his hair. How could Chris do something so... So... _Damn_ self-righteous? Piers had already lost him once. A second time that would last an eternity... Piers didn't want to imagine it. Didn't want to think about what it meant.

Piers didn't want to _be_ Captain.

Piers wanted _his_ Captain back.

* * *

Things were supposed to get easier with time.

But they never did.

It had already been several months and the dreams, the nightmares; they were a constant thing, always calling out to him, haunting him. Piers longed for the day when it would end, yet at the rate he was going he wasn't sure it would ever come.

It had been especially hard at first, having to clean out the Captain's office under the order that it was now his own. Piers had no desire to touch anything, he would have rather left everything exactly where it was. One would think that would make the room more of a reminder, but now that he was there after everything had been changed, all Piers could do was remember the way it used to be when the room belonged to _his_ Captain. Every picture Chris had on the wall, each item on the shelves off to the sides. His desk, how it was disorganized and unkempt, how it always had an absurd amount of papers stacked high on top of it and left untouched. Many times, it was only due to Piers that things had gotten finished and those papers were cleared away. Chris never was one for desk work, Captain or not.

It was memories like those that had Piers conflicted. They were almost enough to tug his lips into a smile at their corners, until the realization hit that he would never have moments like those again.

In the end, he did what he could to stay strong. It was all he had left to do.

It wasn't until the time came that Piers received a call deep in the middle of the night which jarred him from his nightmares, that everything had changed by a massive degree.

It was Jill at the other end of the line as he answered, "Hey, sorry to wake you up so late-"

"Forget about it," Piers was quick to cut her off, somewhat grateful in the long one for the escape from his dreams. "What did you need?"

There was a pause, "I just got a call." Jill wasn't even sure how she could word it properly. "It was about Chris."

The sniper's brow furrowed at the mention of his lover. "Jill, why would-"

"He's alive."

Two words.

Two words had changed his life.

Piers was frozen apart from his shaking hand, barely able to keep the phone in place at his ear. His breath had been stolen away, absent in his lungs. Chris... _His_ Chris, _his_ lover, _his_ Captain... Was not dead.

Piers needed to see him with his own eyes. Needed to feel, to touch, to hold and caress-

"Where is he?"

Piers broke himself free with a sharp inhale as he threw aside the covers and got to his feet. He was going to see Chris, one way or another. Then nothing would ever be allowed to part them again.

"I'll send the address and room number. Piers... He's not in a very good shape. The infection..."

"I know," Piers had told her, fully aware of the damage... Unless it had grown worse. But it was still Chris, and Chris had come home. That was all that mattered.

Jill hung up the phone not long after, with a sent text that gave the exact location and room just as she promised him. Apparently, Chris had already been there a few days, long enough for them to run tests and ensure that his condition wasn't contagious.

Piers immediately rushed to get dressed and get out there. He'd reached the place in under an hour, still much longer than he'd have liked but the medical facility had taken time to actually get to given its distance. None of that mattered once he was finally there, nearly in a full sprint as he sped through the halls. He opened the door to his Captain's room with no hesitation as he got to it, and stepped inside so he could shut it closed behind him to grant them privacy.

Piers felt his heart as it beat in his chest with renewed life, and all the little cracks started to heal over one by one at the sight of Chris. His eyes were closed, presumably he was asleep; it was only fair, the man had been through hell and back. Piers approached with silent footsteps and keen eyes that analyzed the damage. To his surprise, the mutation was either gone or hidden away; in its place there were massive scars that trailed over flesh. The muscled arm was covered in torn and ruined skin, impossible to recognize as his Captain's. One side of his face was flawless as it always had been, while the other was cracked and marred. It was a painful sight to see on the older man, but Chris was back and safe.

Piers took a seat next to the bedside with a gaze that never left his lover. He extended an arm so nimble fingers could trail over broken skin, only to be stopped shortly after the contact when a hand shot upward to clutch a hold over his wrist. Two differently colored eyes fluttered open, one brown and one gray. At the sight, Piers could have sworn his heart exploded in his chest. Chris looked away, refusing to meet the gaze of hazel as he released his hold so Piers could pull back.

"Chris..." The name nearly caught itself in Piers' throat, spoken as though he was still having a difficult time perceiving that it was all real and Chris was still alive. It was true, he couldn't quite believe it, but the overwhelming sense of relief and joy that flooded his senses beneath the surprise made themselves well known. "After what happened, everyone thought-" Piers had to pause as his voice hitched, "_I_ thought I lost you."

"I wasn't supposed to come back," Chris had resigned himself to his fate the moment he injected the virus into his system. He expected to die down in that facility, he had certainly wanted to. He held no desire to live as some sort of monster.

Hazel fell into a narrowed gaze at the comment, and the sniper stood up to edge himself closer. Piers had been so happy to hear that Chris had returned, even after the stunt he pulled, but seeing him act no different than the way he had in the underwater facility... It gave room for a mixture of sudden anger and disappointment to arise. "You're still in control, Chris. After everything we went through, you should be glad to be here!" Piers moved himself closer with a hand outstretched to reach under his Captain's chin and tilt his head back toward him. "We were so close to getting out, Chris. You have no idea what that did to me waking up in that pod alone." Piers retracted his arm with a scowl and sunk back into his seat.

Mismatched eyes followed the sniper now, the conflict inside them clear in sight. Chris wasn't sorry for ensuring that Piers would live, even if it had almost cost him his life. That never meant he wanted to hurt the younger man. "Neither one of us knew what that virus could have done." The sound was quiet, Chris had still felt the leftover exhaustion. The infection had taken its toll, but the worst appeared to be over... Not that the grotesque mutation had disappeared, it was merely hidden away somewhere beneath all the scars. It was better like that, concealed from view. That didn't stop Piers from already having seen it once. "I did what I thought was right. Don't you think you would have done the same?"

Piers hesitated at that to consider the words, and the furrow over his brow started to ease away. Had he been the one to get infected... Trapped in an endless battle for his sanity against a virus he knew little about, every moment would be a struggle to keep himself from harming the one person he cared for most. So yes. Of course Piers could have put his Captain's life before his own. But the world needed someone like Chris, more than it needed someone like Piers.

As it was, Chris had always been strong and as Piers had previously stated, he was currently still in control; maybe they didn't know that would be the case before, but that's how it was now. Chris was back. That should have been all that mattered.

Piers sighed and leaned forward to place a hand over his Captain's, "I didn't come here to fight, Chris. I came because I wanted to see you again."

Chris rested his head back against the pillow and oddly colored eyes slid to a close, "I know."

"...Did they say when they'd let you leave?"

"A few days." Chris wasn't sure where he would go. From what he'd been told because of it being such a long time, the house he lived in was no longer his own. He never had many possessions, but they'd all been given to Claire. She probably didn't even hear that Chris was still alive yet. "I don't know whether to feel happy about that or not." It wasn't as though his mood could lighten as it was anyway, given the circumstances. His life would never be what it used to.

Piers understood his reasoning, "If you need somewhere to stay, you don't have to look far." The closer Chris was to him, the easier it would be for Piers to help him stitch the pieces of his life back together.

Chris reopened his eyes then to stare out of a corner toward the ace, curious. "Piers..." He'd be far too much trouble. Piers had better things to worry about than him.

"Just take the offer, Chris."

It didn't sound like Piers was giving him much of a choice. Chris averted his eyes back to the ceiling with a reluctant, "Thanks."

A burden, that's all he was now. Piers had no idea what he was getting himself into with an offer like that.

* * *

It was five days since they left the hospital.

Chris had kept to himself mostly, despite Piers constantly checking in and insisting on taking care of him. Chris didn't want to cause problems, he knew what he was and how dangerous he could still be. Somehow, his mind had overcome the infection, but his body was still a mass of grotesque mutations. He could still feel the electricity tingle occasionally under his skin and he hated it.

Piers had never judged him, never turned him down when the few instances came that he actually did require help with something. Piers had showed a patience for Chris that the older man never knew existed in the sniper.

What had made things worse, was that Piers had gone to the lengths of putting his duty on hold for Chris. When it was presumed that Captain Redfield had died in the Neo-Umbrella underwater facility, the B.S.A.A. had Piers take his place. The sniper was a Captain now, as Chris always thought it should have been. But Piers paid more attention to Chris than the job, now that he was back home.

Chris could never understand why.

One day, his infection had spasmed out of control. The pain was immense, and Chris could no longer conceal the mutation. His grotesque appendage had burst forth from under his skin, and the scars parted open to renew the sickening gash over his face along with it. His rib cage popped and curved, causing the bone to protrude from his side just as it had before.

Piers had sprinted into the room at the first sign of agonized screams, and he'd witnessed the entire transformation. He never backed away or ran, never tried to call it in and let someone else take care of Chris.

Instead, Piers had pulled him closer, held him tight as the electricity washed over the both of them. Piers had taken his pain and made it his own, finding that it was more important to comfort Chris than to care about his own health.

They were on the floor, Chris sat with his legs in outstretched positions from when he had kicked wildly under the torrents of electricity. Piers was behind him on his knees, clutching him close where bared skin met as Chris' back came in contact against the sniper's chest. Strong arms able to carry the powerful and heavy Anti-Material rifle, as well as comfortably shoot it without any leftover damage, had woven themselves around Chris; one at his midsection while the other reached around him so the deft hand could stroke his cheek and roam through his hair all to comfort him.

They sat like that for a time, until it was Chris who had spoken up. "Do you still think it was worth coming back like this?" His voice was cracked, somewhat hoarse from all the screaming.

Piers tightened his hold, "You're alive, Chris. We can find a way to deal with this."

Chris had about enough of that. He reached for the arms around him to pry them away where he rose back to his feet, slightly unsteady at first as he turned back around to face the sniper. "No, Piers. This is exactly what I am now and there's no fixing it."

Piers pushed himself off the floor to level his gaze with the older man, "Chris, stop it-"

"You can't keep pretending that we can just forget about this! It's not going away," All the stress, all the self-hatred, it was boiling to the surface now.

"You don't know that!"

"How long has it been? Anti-C is only good for one thing, and that's preventing infection. Not curing it." It was all coming out now, after having been held in for so long. "Look at me, Piers. Do you think this is what I wanted to come back to?"

Piers stepped forward, but Chris moved back to keep a fair amount of distance between them. "Maybe we don't have a cure, but you're still alive and you can think for yourself. I'd say that was worth something."

Chris scoffed, "Is it? I know what this infection is doing to me, Piers! I wouldn't have to live with this if you'd have followed my order!" Electricity coiled around his arm under his rising temper.

The older man was really pushing it the more he talked. Piers was faster than him, especially now. He rushed forward with hands that nudged Chris against the wall where hazel glared into mismatched colors of brown and gray. "I'd have been more likely to aim the barrel at my own head than to pull the trigger on yours, Chris!" His tone was bordering on a shout as he tried to knock some sense into the man who was once his Captain. Piers paused, seeking to calm himself and steady his breathing as his face hovered inches from Chris'. "It would have been a hell of a lot more preferable than being here without you." By then, the words had softened into little more than a whisper. "I don't care what you are, just that you're back."

Chris wasn't sure how to take that. He was torn between his own disgust for himself and the admission Piers had just given. His arm flickered, the sparks of light died down to dim pulses. He didn't understand it. "How can you still say that? How can you want something so... _Sick_?" He couldn't fathom it. Piers had shown such loyalty and dedication, even after Chris had been infected. He deserved _more_, he deserved _better_.

Piers lifted a hand to rest it over his lover's cheek. "Because it's a part of you now," His thumb traced soothing motions over the skin. "And you were always all I wanted." Plump lips pressed themselves over slightly parted ones, hushing away Chris' reply with a tongue that swiveled against his own. Piers let his second hand join the first at the opposite side of his lover's head where nimble fingers glided over the broken and mutated flesh. Chris lifted his good arm to try and stop him, to pull away, but Piers deepened the kiss and his hands held firm.

"Piers," The older man mumbled to try and get the sniper to stop, the sound muffled by the lips against his own.

Piers parted them just far enough to speak, and trails of saliva kept their mouths partially attached. "Stop fighting me on this, Chris. No more arguments." Piers was tired of it, he just wanted his lover back.

"It's not that easy, Piers..."

Piers retracted, causing the saliva between them to snap at the sudden distance. "Then I'll show you how I feel." Piers tugged at Chris' arm, insistent that he follow him back over to the bed where he nudged to older man into a sit at the edge of it.

"Piers, you shouldn't-" Chris was still intent on arguing. Piers shushed him with a finger over his lips, "Trust me." He pleaded with the older man, "Even if it's just for tonight, let me do this." He lowered his hand to the muscled chest, and Chris sighed as he was guided into laying backward. Piers leaned over him to nip along his jawline, reaching over the traces of infection as he began a slow trail downward where he paused at a grotesque nub of ruined flesh to envelop it within his mouth. Chris tensed beneath him with a surprised gasp at the fact that Piers had even dared to go that far over mutated skin.

The sniper rolled his tongue over the bulb, and he could feel a light tingle of electricity tickle the moist muscle. His hand reached for the other pectoral and massaged it between two of his fingers, causing it to harden under the touch. Piers could hear the increase of breath from Chris as his chest began to rise and fall more often beneath the ace. Pearly whites lightly tugged at the infected nub before Piers pulled himself from it to continue his trail down the dips of muscle, solid and well-formed even in the area of infection. There was a soft shudder from Chris at the sudden waft of cool air over the sensitive bulb that was now wet with saliva. The sniper's hands adjusted themselves so they could reach for the older man's pants, and Piers moved himself away long enough to completely expose Chris, who had sat up on his good elbow. He appeared as though he wanted to say something, but the sniper shot him a warning look that indicated it had better not involve another attempt at trying to peel himself away so he could hide in shame.

Chris reconsidered his words, and instead settled for something more simple. "You're really sure about this...?"

Piers motioned toward the head of the bed, "Climb up." It was enough of an answer as he reached for his own fatigues and let them drop to the floor where he stepped out of them to kick the pants aside. By that point, Chris had actually obeyed and moved backwards up to the pillows. Piers parted his lover's legs and crawled over the mattress to rest between them. Deft hands roamed over inner thighs, while hazel lifted to mismatched brown and gray. "Do you think we'd have gotten this far if I wasn't interested?" His hands moved to grip over his partner's cock and stroke along it in a shared motion that ended with his thumbs tracing along the underside of the shaft, teasing the sensitive crown until it hardened beneath his touch.

Chris rested his head back, his breathing unsteady as he reflectively bucked his hips. Piers leaned forward again where he latched his mouth over the pink nub his fingers had toyed with earlier, causing the bump to glisten with warm moist as he suckled at it. Chris' good hand found its way into short strands as his fingers brushed over the sniper's scalp. Although he still found Piers' attraction to be misplaced, he couldn't deny how wonderful the sensations were making him feel.

One of the ace's hands lowered to briefly fondle his lover's scrotum with gentle squeezes, enough to tease, never to hurt. Chris groaned underneath him, and Piers lifted his arm as his mouth pulled away from the sensitive bulb to wet his fingers with saliva as they were slid between full lips. His other hand kept a slow rhythm over the pulsing cock, where it pumped just often enough to drive the older man wild in a craving for more. Chris shifted his hips, a silent indication that revealed his desire for an increased pace. Piers slid his fingers free from his mouth to steady the older man with a grip on his thigh, "Not yet." He hushed, he didn't want Chris to finish too soon. The shifting reluctantly ceased, and Piers relocated his fingers so that they prodded at the puckered entry. One at a time they slipped inside with light rotations to prepare the eager sphincter.

Mismatched eyes fluttered, and Chris could feel soft sparks of energy thrum across his arm as he was scissored open while the opposite hand continued its teasing motions over his swollen penis. Upon the third digit being slipped inside, Piers had buried them in to his knuckles; where he switched between thrusting his fingers into the dark channel, and spreading them to ease the muscle into stretching. Chris wriggled back against the invading digits, and Piers pulled them free after deciding that Chris was ready. The sniper positioned himself so his tip was aligned with the wet ring and eased himself inside with a soft hiss as his cock was sealed within the tight heat he had not felt for a long time. Chris moaned softly as the pulsing length was sheathed in all the way, and any complaints he could have mustered then had long since died away.

Piers lifted his hands to let them roam across the expanse of muscled chest, where they soothed over the trembling contours. He craned his neck forward to nip at his lover's lower lip before sealing his mouth over Chris', drowning out the sound of another moan as Piers shifted his hips. The buried cock retracted and brushed against the tender walls as it passed, only to immediately slam back in where it plunged into the soft cluster of nerves that Piers had already sought out so many times before. Chris wrapped his good arm around Piers' shoulders to keep him close as the kiss muffled away the sounds of pleasure brought on by continuous thrusts into his rectum.

Chris' arm pulsed with tendrils of electricity, but every jerk of those sculpted hips had the throbbing organ burying itself inside where it rolled over the sensitive bundle that had him pushing back against the pleasurable invasion. Muscled legs lifted to snugly curl over his lover's waist, seeking to pull him in deeper with every thrust. Piers parted their lips, softly panting with each movement. He nudged at the mutated limb with a hand and adjusted it so the arm was in place against his back not far below the other one. Chris eyed him like he was mad, but plump lips curved into a reassuring smile. "All of you, Chris," Piers cut himself off with a lengthy moan of his own as his cock pounded in deep, fully submerged within twitching walls. "I want all of you."

The sniper reached down to place a hand back over his lover's aching length, pumping a rhythm that matched with his hips and had Chris wriggling pleasantly underneath him. Chris tightened his hold over Piers and clenched his anal muscles down over the rod that impaled him, causing delightful sounds to roll free from both of their throats. Chris threw his head against the pillow, tilted in an upward angle that left his neck exposed. Piers took the presented opportunity and lowered his lips over the salty plain where he softly tugged the skin between his teeth. Chris arched his back beneath him, lifting partially off the bed from the multiple sensations. A tremor of electricity snapped from his arm to lash against the sniper's back, which caused Piers to yelp at the unexpected but surprisingly painless shock.

More bursts of light flickered over the mutated limb and expanded, brightening the room as the electricity danced over the entwined bodies and heightened their sense of pleasure while the pulse skittered through every pore and tingled under their skin. "Fuck, Chris, that's-" The sniper cut himself off with a light whimper that was not from unpleasantness. His body shook from the unknown feeling that washed over them, fueling his efforts as he crammed himself inside heated walls that had erotic vibrations swallowing his length each time he thrusted into their depths. The sensation nearly drove him mad with a build up of lust that had him so near to his limit.

Chris shuddered under the weight of his lover with heavy pants while his arm pulsed with an untamed energy that only grew stronger the closer he came to exploding as the organ inside of him pounded against his prostate, edging him on alongside the hand over his own prick. Piers had sped up his movements, slapping skin on skin with a sudden desperation that he couldn't control under the force of teasing electricity that jotted over their forms. The sniper felt as though he was dwindling at the edge, but unable to release as he groaned against the flesh of his lover's neck.

Chris thrashed beneath him as his prostate was abused, lips parted as he moaned wantonly and started to move his hips the best he could to buck against the hand working him then meet his lover's pounding force half way. A few more thrusts had his limbs strengthening their hold over Piers, forcing him in even deeper with his legs as his arms locked their chests air tight against each other. Finally Chris felt his build up of energy disperse itself into a blinding bright light as tendrils of electricity surrounded them like never before, it coursed through every nerve and flooded through every vein as ropes of equally electrified jism shot free from his tip to ooze between their bodies. His anal muscles clenched to trap the invading girth inside as Piers was jerked into his own orgasm under the assault of energy with a throaty cry.

Both bodies were reduced to panting messes by the time the light had finally diminished. Piers collapsed fully over Chris, and the older man could not longer muster the strength to keep his legs in place as they unwrapped themselves and went limp over the mattress. His mutated arm suddenly seemed as though it weighed a ton, and soon followed by falling away. His other hand rubbed rhythmic circles over the sniper's back, "Piers...? Are you hurt?" It was always better to play it safe, especially after what had just taken place. Neither of them had ever experienced anything quite like that before.

A few moments went by without an answer, and Chris started to worry up until a soft laughter hit his ears. "I can't say I was expecting that," Piers lifted his head so hazel could find mismatched orbs. Nimble fingers reached out to brush through Chris' short strands of hair. "You're still your own person, Chris. Don't let the infection make you think any different."

Chris eyed him from below, "What did I ever do to deserve you?" Perhaps it was an overused question of fairy tales and wonders, but Chris could not for the life of him find the answer.

Piers on the other hand, already had one waiting for him. "It's who you are that attracted me," He admitted without hesitation. "Maybe you don't believe the things people say about you, but I know you. I also know exactly what I want." Plump lips brushed over his lover's briefly and tenderly to emphasize his point.

Chris raised an eyebrow at that, "Since when did you get so wise?"

Piers shrugged a shoulder, "Someone had to be." The corners of his mouth lifted into upward curls, a small smile that helped to prove everything would be okay. "You should take my advice more often."

Chris snorted softly, "I'll keep that in mind."

Piers nodded, and the smile faded away into a more thoughtful expression as things turned more serious. "Before we found you, Chris... For months I thought-" He frowned, not sure if he could finish the sentence. He left the words to die off, "I was supposed to take care of you."

Chris withdrew his hand from his lover's back to reposition it over the sniper's cheek, "You can't always play the hero," But Piers had always been there, always done so much for him, while Chris had a reputation for stopping bioterrorism in its tracks when he was sent in. "Neither can I." In the end, even through all of Chris' successes there was always a cost; many of his men died, and Piers had almost been one of them. Chris didn't regret his choice, but that only meant he needed Piers even more now. The younger man had brought him back once, and he was trying to do so again. "We're partners, Piers. In more ways than one," Chris added as he stroked the sniper's cheek.

Piers was relieved at hearing Chris say that. He was sounding more like the man he'd fallen for, "I'm glad you remembered that."

"I'm glad you reminded me," Chris said in turn, "But it also means that we look after each other."

Piers nodded at that, it was a fair enough point. As much as he tried to take care of Chris, he did it because he needed the older man. In different ways, Chris had always helped to take care of him in return, and the events that took place in China proved to further the evidence of that.

"Always," Piers confirmed at last, satisfied that Chris was back to himself. For the first time since the fateful day that the needle broke flesh, Chris managed to smile; bright and beautiful. It was the best thing that Piers had laid eyes on in a very long time.


End file.
